Perhaps?
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: Harry comes across Cedric revealing a little to much. However when they finally try and do something about the feelings they keep getting interrupted. Will they ever do the deed? Perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Perhaps

**Author: **Rhiannon (0Gothic-Beauty0)

**Feedback:** Review if you like, been working on it for a while on and off

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff

**Word Count: **1'786

**Summary:** Cedric reveals a little to much to Harry

**Spoilers:**Not that im aware off, Cedric is alive!

**Warnings: **m/m relationship

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all

* * *

I walked up to the Owlary with a soft casual frown, I smiled softly as I remembered the nights I'd spent with Draco, my smile quickly fell back into a frown. I was about to open the door but I heard shouting.

* * *

"I cant do this anymore!" A voice shouted, Cedric? Cedric was breaking up with Cho? I leaned closer towards the door to listen to the events unfolding.

"Why not?" Cho screamed, she didn't seem upset, just angry.

"I just can't, im sorry." Cedric muttered softly.

"Why is happening to me?" She cried.

"Why is this about you?" Cedric said angrily.

"Your breaking up with me!" She cried.

"Don't act so innocent." Cedric spat. "I've seen you with the other men. Everyone has."

"You cant do this to me!" She cried.

"Just watch me." He mumbled sadly, as he walked towards the door.

"Do you hate me, is that it?" She muttered angrily.

"I don't hate you." He said, he stopped as he reached the door and sighed.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" She shouted.

"I don't love you anymore!" Cedric shouted desperately . Wow this was getting pretty intense.

"You what!" Cho screamed.

"I don't love you." Cedric mumbled.

"Is there someone else?" She asked.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"There is, isn't there?" She cried.

"What? No!" He insisted.

"Who is she?" She snapped.

"There isn't anyone." He lied.

"Is she in our year?" she asked.

"...."

" She is isn't she. Is she better than me?" She demanded.

"What?" Cedric questioned his head snapping up angrily. He looked at her angry face and chuckled. "I cant believe you're making this about you."

"This is about me!" She yelled.

"No it isn't, I just don't love you anymore, you didn't do anything." Cedric mumbled.

"What about this _girl._" She growled angrily.

"There isn't a girl!" Cedric announced with an annoyed tone.

"Don't lie to me!" She said angrily "Who is it? Is it a Gryffindor?"

"...."

"I bet she's on the Quiddich team, why else would you like her. So which one is it? Ginny, Angelina?" She teased.

"Its a he okay!" He bellowed.

"What?" I whispered, Cedric was gay?

"What?" She shrieked. "You're gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"I cant believe your gay!" She yelled.

"I'm not gay."

"I was with a fag. Your disgusting!" She snarled.

"Thanks." Cedric mumbled obviously upset.

"I'm not staying here with you, im going." She snapped storming of.

"No, no Cho you cant tell anyone." He said desperately, she turned and gave a horrible grin "Just watch me."

* * *

I heard her footsteps and quickly backed away from the door. I stepped down a few of the steps so it would look like I'd just arrived. As the door opened Cho stormed out and crashed into me.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow and held up the letter in my hand.

"Letter, owl. What are you doing here." I asked crossing my arms.

"Nothing." She snapped pushing past me.

"Cho, Cho wait!" Cedric cried running forward, as he ran forward he slipped onto the top steps and fell into my arms.

"Be careful, the top steps are slippery." I joked.

"I figured." He mumbled looking embarrassed as he rearranged himself out of my arms. "Did you hear anything?"

"I think half the castle did." I replied looking up into his eyes.

"Everyone's going to hate me." He said slumping to the floor and putting his head in his hands.

"Because you dumped Cho?" I asked.

"Because I'm..." He trailed off.

"Gay?" I suggested.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh.

"People don't hate me." I said helpfully. He looked up at me and gave a soft smile.

"Nobody could hate you, you're Harry potter." He mumbled falling into a frown.

"And your Cedric Diggory. Everyone loves you." I said with a smile.

"They wont after what Cho has to say." He muttered.

"Forget what Cho has to say." I assured sitting across from him. "I'm getting through it, you can to."

"Its different." He muttered.

"I suppose, I had Draco." I mumbled.

"Had?" Cedric asked picking up on the past tense.

"Yeah, we-um broke up." I muttered.

"Oh, im sorry." Cedric babbled. I looked up and smirked.

"No you're not, no one is." I said laughing.

"I really am." He mumbled.

"Ok, ok." I muttered with a grin. "So-" I started, turning my eyes to him and smiling "Who's this guy."

"Just a guy." He muttered defensively.

"Do I know him?" I flirted crawling towards him.

"Perhaps." He mumbled turning away from me.

"So, does he play Quiddich?" I asked using the same question that Cho had used. I sprawled out on the cold stone floor and rested my head on my hands

"Perhaps." he said with, he turned and looked at me with deep golden eyes and a soft smile before saying. "Why do you want to know?"

"No idea." I said with a shrug and then a grin. "Just nosy I spose."

He chuckled. "What happened to you. Your so much more confident."

"Blame Draco for that." I said with a smile.

"Was it hard for you?" He asked looking up.

"Was what?" I asked running my fingers freely through my hair.

"Telling people." He said softly.

"It was easier. People feared Draco." I muttered. I looked up from my mess of hair and grinned. "They still do."

"I don't." Cedric announced with a slight smile.

"Me neither." I agreed with the same smile. We looked at each other briefly before looking away with similar rosy cheeks. Before I could let embarrassment take over me I looked back at him with a devilish smile and grinned.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell this guy?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"Depends." He mumbled looking at the floor, I looked down briefly and noticed his hands were shaking on the cold floor, well it was cold.

"On what?" I asked softly, looking at him briefly.

"On what he thinks." He mumbled sounding nervous.

"What do you think he'll think?" I asked almost oblivious. Almost.

"You-tell me" He stammered. I looked at him, and his worried eyes met my own confident eyes. In one swift movement I leaned in softly and captured his lips with my own. A surprised sound came from the back of his throat, I smiled into the kiss and brought my hand into his hair. I pretended not to notice the nip of his teeth on my lip, instead I just deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes I pulled away softly and smiled breathlessly.

"So, this guy, is he hot?" I joked.

"He likes to think so." Cedric replied with a happy grin.

"Is that so?" I flirted with a chuckle as I stole another stole another soft kiss. This time I let my own experience take control and pushed him back onto his elbows so I was sat over his lap, my legs either side of his own. My eyes locked with his as we came up for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Cedric smiled pressing his forehead against my own. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I whispered through kissing his jaw line and down his neck.

"Would you..you know...when tonight's over...would you like...like to go out...you know, on...a date?" Cedric asked. I stopped kissing his neck and looked up.

"I'd love to." I said kissing his lips softly. As I raised my arms to slip them around his neck I registered my watch. "Ugh...Fuck! Ced its 12."

"Shit, I have to go!" Cedric announced jumping up, resulting in my head being slammed against the stone floor.

"Ok owe." I replied rubbing my head.

"Oh crap." He announced kneeling down beside me. He couldn't help but laugh and rubbed my head with his soft fingers. "Are you ok?"

"I'll let you know when I stop spinning." I laughed shaking my head. "O..kay that didn't make it any better."  
"You're an idiot." He smiled helping me up.

"Ahh, true." I agreed, we both looked at each other seriously before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"So, err...I guess I'm seeing you on Saturday." He said looking nervous. I looked up at the older boy and grinned.

"Definitely." I decided.

"Good, I'll see you.... I cut him off by placing my lips on his own with a warm smile. I pulled away softly and looked up with a smile. "See you Saturday."

"Perhaps." I smiled walking away with a huge grin from ear to ear.

Slytherins over, Hufflepuffs the way forward.

* * *

An: So, did you like? Dislike, review and let me know if you want me to continue and I'll work on the 'date' chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hermione yelled as I came through the portrait hole, I stopped dead as she stood in the centre of the common room with the fire surrounding her like a menacing glow. I gave a soft smile and avoided the question, instead I sat in the neighbouring armchair beside Ron. The smile not leaving my face.

"Harry!, Where have you been?" She asked again.

"I posted a letter." I admitted.

"No you didn't, the letter you wrote before you left is in your left pocket." She noted crossing her arms and doing her 'Mrs Weasley tone. "Now, where were you really?"

"I was at the owlary...(She was just about to interrupt but I continued)...I forgot to post the letter. But I got myself a date." I revealed with a grin.

"Really?" Ron asked finally speaking.

"Yes, this Saturday." I added happily.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked looking as if she'd forgotten me being out past curfew.

"Cedric." I replied proudly.

"As in Cedric Diggory?" Ron asked looking shocked,

"Yeah, we literally ran into each other, we got talking and now we're going out on Saturday." I explained with a grin.

"Congratulations mate." Ron expressed. He was ok with the gay thing now, of course he was. He kind of had to be when I was dating Draco, and Seamus and Dean refused to stand for anything homophobic like that.

"That's very nice Harry, but is he even gay?" Hermione asked.

"Just look at his neck." I said with a smile. I stood up and flashed a grin. "Because Cho didn't do it."

* * *

"That's exactly what you said?" Cedric asked looking amused. I looked up and smiled.

"Yup, you're not mad are you?" I asked suddenly worried. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course not. Cho said a lot worse, horrible things." He explained with a smile.

"Does everyone know?" I asked softly.

"That I'm gay or that im on a date with you?" He asked with calm eyes.

"Both." I replied.

"Not many know that I'm on a date, but because of Cho most of the school know i'm gay. Professor Flitwick congratulated me you know." He laughed.

"Really?" I snorted. "Why?"

"Dunno, maybe he bats for the other side." He joked with a grin.

"Perhaps, he does the Christmas tree every year and its always very colour coordinated." I laughed.

"Very true." He admitted. We both glanced at each other before laughing.

* * *

"Glad the contest is over?" I asked over butter beer.

"I would have liked to do the final task, you saved us in a way." He added with nervous eyes.

"My curiosity almost killed me, by finding that port key before the contest just showed how much of an idiot I am." I insisted with a grin.

"You saved me. I would have died. 'kill the spare!'" he added dramatically and I flicked butter beer froth at him.

"Don't joke, for once Trelawney came through." I started and looked up at him with a smile. "And now I'm thankful for it every day."

"Oh really?" He asked leaning forward and I mimicked his actions which resulted in us coming almost nose to nose. "Whys that?"

"I wouldn't be able to do what I'm doing now." I smiled and he jolted in his seat which make my smile widen. He looked down and watched my foot run along his angle and up his calve.

"What are you doing?" He hissed with a smirk.

"Nothing." I muttered pretending to be oblivious.

"Yeah well two can play at that game." He teased. "Rictusempra." he whispered.

I looked up and suddenly started giggling. Then I was full blown laughing.

"Ced stop, please." I laughed. "Ced!"

"Ok, okay." Cedric muttered stopping the tickling spell. We both looked st each other and laughed before Cedric suddenly ducked under the table.

"What are you doing now?" I hissed with a smile.

"Cho just walked in." He announced.

"Oh." I said softly. Then I smiled. "Because of course you being under a table of a gay man doesn't look suspicious in the slightest."

"Oh yeah." He said standing up quickly but whacking his head on the table. "Fuck!"

"Are you ok?" I asked with a smile. He shook his head and smiled.

"Can we get out of here?" He asked and I nodded. Once outside and far away from Hogsmede I turned towards him and smiled. He looked down at me and shivered.

* * *

"You're cold." I stated.

"I'm f..fine." He began through chattered teeth.

"Come on." I smiled taking his hand and leading him towards the shrieking shack.

"Where are w...we goin..going." He shivered.

"The shrieking shack." I announced casually.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because you're freezing, and you're no good to me frozen. Well, maybe part of you." I said with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh shh." Cedric said shoving me. I laughed and lead him towards the building, yet another place that reminded me of Draco, but that quickly disappeared past from my thoughts. When I looked at him all I could think about was Cedric

* * *

"So, would I be eligible for a second date?" He asked with a nervous yet slihtflirtatiopus smile as he leant backwards on his elbows. We were sat on an old mattress that was abandoned in the centre of the derelict room. I looked up at him with a grin and leant forward on my hands and knees so my face was inches away from his.

"Hmm, I think I can stretch to that." I teased, my grin growing wider. He nervously stoked a few stray hairs away from my face and immediately I took that as an opportunity to press my lips confidently against his own, he jumped back with a shock and was thrown back landing me on top of him.

"Well Cedric you are forward." I laughed grinning.

"Err...Yeah, sorry about that." He blushed trying to sit up but I pushed him down again.

"Harry." He sighed tilting his head back with a smile.

"Yes." I muttered letting my fingertips draw patterns over his chest.

"Your laying on my bladder." He whispered with an embarrassed tone. "And now I need the loo."

"You sure do know how to be romantic." I laughed climbing of him. I looked around with a frown before looking back at him. "Although we're not exactly in the most romantic place."

"You wanna head back to the castle?" He asked with a half smile.

"And go where?" I asked with a glint in my eyes and a smirk on my lips.

"I dunno, Prefects-" He trailed off and looked down nervously. My smirk widened.

"Prefects what exactly?" I teased edging closer.

"Bathroom." He mumbled. Not anymore did I have a smirk, instead I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh really-" I began tipping his chin up. I gazed into his eyes and saw how innocent he was, towering above me in the usual school day had quickly changed and now I held all the cards, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity pass me by. I leaned forward slowly and stopped just as my top lip brushed his. "What can we do there."

"A-few things." He stammered looking down at my lips. I smiled and moved my lips softly along his jawline, scattering soft kisses as I went and stopped as I reached his ear. "Done any of these before?" I whispered huskily.

"No-not with a guy." He answered truthfully.

"Well." I laughed standing up and holding out my hand as an invitation. "I guess I hold the upper hand."

* * *

"Myrtle don't cry, i'm sorry." Cedric apologised looking guilty.

"I knew about you!" She cried angrily, looking at me with a glare. " Did you have to take all the cute ones! I mean come on, i'm dead, I don't have anything better to do!"

"What can I say, I have good taste." I grinned with a shrug. I came up behind Cedric and gently traced circles on his lower back resulting in his body stiffening and a chill to run through his spine.

"Myrtle?" I asked going on tiptoes and resting my head on his shoulder. "Please?"

"Uhh! So now you're kicking me out my home?" She dramatised.

"Myrtle you live in the girls bathroom." I sighed hiding a smirk.

"Yeah, because interesting things go on there." She moaned. I cocked my head to one side and gave puppy eyes and she groaned. "Ok fine, but I better get all the details."

* * *

And with that she was gone, and we were finally alone.  
"So." I whispered into his ear with a smile. "Looks like we're alone."

"Hmm, fancy that." He smiled tilting his head back and leaning into my shoulder.

"How long?" I asked trailing loose patterns down his back with my fingertips, my lips graced his neck softly and he let out a small nervous sigh. I placed my lips towards his ear and whispered . "How long have you wanted to do this?"

"A long time." He whispered looking away in embarrassment, however my hand did not loose his back instead it curved around his waist and I allowed my hand to fall into his trouser pocket.

"What if it was the same for me?" I asked looking up with a glint in my eye, his eyes widened slightly before he slowly brought his hand up to behind my neck, his fingertips stoked the stray hairs at the base of my neck. I quickly brought his hips closer towards me. I looked up quickly and realised we weren't alone.

* * *

"Myrtle." I sighed stepping away from Cedric. Cedric turned around to face with a confused look and I pointed up.

"Spoilsports" She screeched floating down to the floor.

"No Myrtle." I announced with serious eyes. "Privacy."

"It's ok." Cedric assured placing his hand on my shoulder. He leant down and whispered something into my ear which as always earned me a smile, I looked up at him with a amused tone and raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps."

* * *

  
Ok that's the second part but so far they haven't done the deed, whoops guess i left it as a cliffhanger. Review and relive by reading again and again lol


	3. Chapter 3

It's the final part! This isn't the end. I love this pairing to much, and i want to keep confident Harry around for a few more stories. Only if you like him that way though!

* * *

"Your dorm room?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "To be honest I've heard better ideas."

"Not exactly my dorm room, its in my dorm but its completely separate. Like a secret passage." He explained as we walked through the halls.

"Ooh sounds mysterious." I teased grinning.

"Fuck off." Cedric joked nudging me.

"So, where's this passage. Is it comfortable?" I flirted with raised eyebrows, chuckling as I watched the colour flood the Cedric's cheeks

"Uh-well-yeah-i mean it-yeah, I guess it is." He babbled and laughed aloud making him whip round and give me a quizzical look.

"Your cute when you babble." I teased resulting in his decision to yet again shove me little too roughly and I toppled over and whacked my head on a stone wall, and everything went black.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!, oh my god, I've killed Harry Potter, I've killed him, shit, shit fuck bollocks!" He screamed.

"Ced." I mumbled coming too and seeing his worried eyes looking over me.

"Harry, oh my god, you scared the shit out of me." He laughed as he looked down on me.

"Am I in heaven?" I joked trying to accomplish a serious face, he laughed and I failed to hold a straight face.

"Come on." He laughed pulling me up.

"Did I scare you?" I asked as I pulled his waist near mine.

"No." He lied.

"Liar." I giggle looking up at him with a glint in the eye. "So-whats in this passage?"

"Not much, it's secluded, no one knows about it. I found it when I was in my first year." He explained.

"Awe, mini Cedric." I taunted and he laughed. I raised my lips into a flirty grin and said. "So, is there a bed in this passage?"

"Do we need one?" He teased and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, like that is it." I teased grinning, we continued walking to the dorm, our eyes frequently meeting happily.

* * *

"Well, I just love what you've done with the place." I laughed looking around the passage. There was no bed, but golden pillows were scattered everywhere, a bookcase stood proudly in the corner, its shelves crammed with every sort of book.

"It's my own personal bubble, I like it." He smiled passing me a butterbeer.

"So do I." I agreed softly. "Although is your bubble big enough for the both of us?"

"Are we still talking about this passage?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"What passage exactly?" I questioned and we both collapsed into hysterics.

"Were you like this with Cho?" I asked as I fell back onto my elbows, allowing our arms to touch.

"No." He announced with an amused tone.

"Why not, what's the difference between me and her?" I asked.

"Your genitals." He stated with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh good point." I laughed. "So, these genitals. That a reason your with me?"

"Oh shut up." He laughed shoving me.

"Didn't we learn from last time." I joked, but it didn't work, instead we ended up in full blown wrestling match.

"You know." He started, he looked down at me pinned under him and grinned. "I wondered if we'd end up like this, I didnt realise it would be because of wrestling."

"There the same thing." I teased. I looked up at him and brushed my lips against his confidently.

He responded almost automatically and melted into my body. In one swift moment my experience proved helpful and our positions had quickly swapped. He looked at me with amazement as he pulled away.

* * *

"How?" He asked. I looked down at him happily and then grinned a devilish smile.

"Magic." I grinned.

"You so full of it." He smiled.

"Hmm." I smiled with a nod. "That is very true."

"How does this work?" He asked motioning me, then him with his fingers.

"Would you like a diagram? A script perhaps. Although the end of the script would probably only be 'ooh' , 'ah..mph!'" I was interrupted by surprisingly soft, yet strong hand covering my mouth. I looked down at him and he had an amused yet annoyed look.

"You know I haven't done this before. Do you have to be an asshole?" He asked with an embarrassed look in his eye.

* * *

I suddenly realised how innocent he actually was. Because he was older, in my mind I'd forgotten he was completely unaware to my experience let alone the lack of his. I brought my hand up softly the one covering my mouth and stroked his fingertips.

"mm orry." I babbled.

"What?" He asked with raised eyebrows, I pulled away his hand away, but kept it clasped between my own. "I'm sorry."

"Just....." He began.

"Yes?" I asked leaning forward gently and leaving inches between us.

"Go slow." He whispered blushing. I laughed softly and brought my other hand under his chin.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked smiling while leaning closer. He riased himself up onto his elbows to shorten our distance, throughout this time never breaking eye contact. However, the same red tint was still fixed upon his cheeks.

"You're so experienced." He admitted. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't." I assured. Running my fingers through his hair. I brought my lips close to his and smiled. "I don't care."

That kiss seemed to last forever. Neither of us controlled what happened, I couldn't control my balance and instead ended up lying next to him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pulled him closer, he tensed as my hand ventured past his waist.

"Sorry." He murmured against my lips. He shifted in my arms uncomfortably before looking straight into my eyes. "Nervous."

"Don't be." I reassured, bringing my hand to his cheek again and pressing my lips against his. This time I worked quickly, my hand had already fallen past his waist and under is shirt, my lips moved to his neck and he stiffened before relaxing completely in my arms.

He gasped into my ear making my grin widen and my hands move more quickly inside his shirt. It was my turn to stiffen when his cautious hands moved inside of my trousers.

* * *

"Quick learner?" I laughed, he shrugged and kissed me softly on the lips. I looked deep into his eyes and raised an eyebrow with a grin. "I like it."

"Harry."

"Hmm."

"Shut up."

And we were laughing, kissing and laughing. We didn't need to have sex. That's for another time =]

* * *

I Know you're going to all hate me. But, i just couldnt put Cedric through all that for now. Let them have a second date first!


End file.
